The Lovers' Days
by angel1239680
Summary: First fanfic. Set after the boat scene, Tsukushi and Tsukasa are now in Hawaii. A heart broken Yuri is looking to move forward but can she keep up with T&T? The rating might change later, R&R. CH.7 IS UP! Currently working on Ch.8, I love my reader
1. Chapter 1

"Finally Hawaii

Disclaimer: Okay so I see people adding these thingies and I'm not trying to get sued, jailed, and what ever those convicts do so Hana Yori Dango is not mine, it is by some other genius.

"Finally Hawaii!" Tsukushi whispered in enthusiasm to herself. She was more than happy to be off that horrid boat, Al that rocking and sea was getting to be too much for the tough weed, after all they do prosper best on ground, The activities on the boat weren't any help either, they were all boring to her. The only fun she had was with Domyoji, whether is was gazing under the stars, eating, competing, even dancing and bickering were fun when it was with him.

"Tsukushi you should let me carry your luggage, I'm a man after all." Tsukasa informed her. They both loved it when he said her name. Though she had gotten used to it over the two weeks they were on the boat, it still made her blush.

"You sure don't act like it." Tsukushi said, having completely recovered from her embarrassment.

"Well you don't look like a woman in the least bit." Tsukasa remarked.\

"And you think because you have two legs it makes you look like a man? You resemble a dog!"

"Gosh, you two have just set foot in Hawaii and you're already at it." commented one very irritated Tsubaki.

"Hi onee-chan." Tsukushi greeted.

"What are you doing here, you crazy hag?" Tsukasa shouted once more but towards his sister, He would regret it…

…and he did, _WHAM!_

"Have you forgotten who taught you how to fight? Just whoa re you calling a hag?" Tsubaki screamed at her younger brother. "You've got some nerve."

Tsukushi watched with a smug grin at first and then broke out into soft laughter.

Tsukasa couldn't tear his gaze from Tsukushi; she was very pretty when she was happy. He didn't want to share that face with anyone, he was happy he(or his sister) could make her smile like that.

Apparently Tsubaki was still intent on killing him. He re-stationed himself before he got hit again. He made his way towards Tsukushi and grabbed her hand in the process. Tsukasa didn't notice her blush bright red.

"Well I guess we'd better go to the hotel, that reminds me, did anything happen on the boat?" Tsubaki asked.

"What do you mean, onee-chan?" Tsukushi asked truly perplexed.

"You know did anything 'ecchi' happen?" Tsubaki asked, She was, as usual, very straight-forward.

They were blushing a deep red.

"You meddlesome women, of course nothing happened, and what business of yours is it?" Tsukasa asked in sister in embarrassment and rage. Tsukushi remained quiet, too shocked to voice words.

"What a shame, I wonder when it will happen. When it does you must most definitely tell me Tsukushi, will you?" Tsubaki asked her sister-like figure. Tsukushi looked up in shock and embarrassment.

"She will do no such thing!" Tsukasa responded for her.

"What a nag, anyway here way are, Kaede resorts, well here it's called Maple resorts, but same thing, same deal, we have complete control! You know after a while it gets boring…" Tsubaki realized. "Well, I guess I should stop rambling, Mr. Nag over there looks irritated, you guys can head to your room now."

"Finally, let's go Tsukushi." Tsukasa ran away with Tsukushi before his sister could continue with her stupidity.


	2. Chapter 2

CH

CH.2

If you're lookin' for a disclaimer you can find it in the first chapter, so please don't try me with that suing sht and what not, thank you.

AN: The more reviews the more chapters, and my brain is very selfish with creativity, I think it's scared I might go crazy with it. Whatever the situation my creativity chooses when it wants to come out therefore, my chapters might come up at weird time or might take a long time. One thing I can promise you is that, I will never leave you hanging, I've got all summer to write for you and I hate it when authors leave their stories un-complete and don't update. I won't do that, see how much I love you!!

"Hey Tsukasa we don't have the same room again right?" Tsukushi asked Tsukasa who had pulled them towards the stairs.

"Why?" He responded

"Because I don't think I can take anymore of your snoring." She replied…and lied.

"I do not snore!" Tsukasa opposed as they both mounted the last step. "Hand me the key, will you?"

Tsukushi gave up the key into the palm of his hand. He inserted the key into the card slot with the Kaede and Domyoji insignia on it. He pushed open the door. Inside the white and cream colored room there was a finely furnished living room, four white and black sofas a white and black single chair, there were double doors that lead to the master suite that contained a huge bed, Tsukushi was sure it was bigger than king sized. There were double doors leading to the bathroom and another set of double doors leading to the kitchen, even though there was no need for it seeing as how Domyoji would make use of the room service.

"It's like a honey moon suite or something." Tsukushi observed. She looked over to Tsukasa who looked pissed.

"Uh…it is the honey moon suite." Tsukasa informed her. He looked around at the room growing less pissed as fantasies started arising in his head. First the kitchen: _Sparkles enlightened the whole room and in the center of the kitchen, at the stove, was Tsukushi, in a heart-shaped apron; she turned around "Tsukasa, sweet-heart, breakfast is ready!" she smiled one of her adoring smiles and laughed. _The bathroom and bedroom were a bit x-rated.

"Onee-chan has gone off the deep end hasn't she?" Tsukushi commented. She grabbed her bags from Tsukasa and hauled them to the master suite. Tsukasa followed after her, dazed from his fantasies. "Tsukasa, where should I put my stuff?"

"We'll take care of that young miss." Announced a young maid and a butler, they resembled each other somewhat. The maid had very light, faded brown hair, her face was squareish and plain, and she seemed to have a generous size. The butler was actually quite handsome, he possesed extremely pale skin and he had black hair, wavy, had the waves been curls he could have easily been taken for Tsukasa, he also had squareish face but softer and he looked muscular. Tsukushi shrieked in response, dropping her bags, and grabbing hold of Tsukasa in the process.

"Who the heck are you?" Tsukasa questioned.

"Ah, please excuse us, we didn't mean to startle you. I'm Haruko Adachi and this is my distant cousin, Haruki Ishizuka, please do not confuse us. You may address me as Adachi-san. We've been told by mistress Tsubaki that the both of you are in our care and we are to tend to the needs of you and your friends." Haruko said.

"What friends?" Tsukasa questioned once more.

"Your friends from Eitoku High School in Japan, they happen to be here." said Haruki, who, when finished talking to Tsukasa, was staring intently at Tsukushi. "I'll take your bags young miss. You may address me Ishizuka-san."

Tsukushi immediately became self-conscious _but what pretty, blue eyes he has…_"Oh, I'll help you." Tsukushi stammered, she still wasn't comfortable with hired help. Haruki took Tsukushi bags never breaking his gaze. Tsukasa was too dumbfounded by what his sister had done to notice the awkward pair.

"Oh that won't be necessary, we can handle it." Haruko told her.

"Tsukushi…I suppose it's no use arguing with her, you might as well let her help. Adachi-san, will you show me to my friends." Tsukasa approached Tsukushi, wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered to her, "Meet me soon." He kissed her on her cheek. Tsukushi blushed. Tsukasa could have sworn he saw Haruki's face phase.

Haruko had stepped towards the door.

"This way, young master." She called to him. Tsukasa bid farewell to Tsukushi and made his way toward the door.

Tsukushi stared after him.

"The closet is this way, young miss." Haruki told her while heading in the specified direction.

"Oh please, call me Tsukushi; I'm not very comfortable with the formal names." Tsukushi informed him as she followed him to the closet. That was four men already calling her by her first name, Tsukasa definitely wasn't happy that Rui and Kazuya were calling her by her given name. Now to one of his employees, someone she barely knew, he would be absolutely furious.

"Fine then, you may call me Haruki. I have the feeling you aren't as spoiled as the rest of the people accommodating themselves here." Haruki commented. Tsukushi stared then smiled at what he had said.

"Ah…forgive me, I'd forgotten my place, it won't happen again." He apologized.

"Don't worry, you're right, I am definitely not as spoiled, but some of these guys are great." Tsukushi told him opening one of the bags. "Like Shigeru, she's spoiled but she's active, not lazy and she's a really great friend, she's just protected by money, but I know her better then that." Tsukushi began on the shirts grabbing hangers. "And Shizuka, she's absolutely amazing, she gave up her money to pursue her dream, one of the richest people I know, all she had was money, she gave it up, and now she has Rui, her family still chooses to give her the money though, The important thing is she had the courage. And Tsukasa, he's the absolute best." Haruki cringed at the comment which was left un-noticed by Tsukushi. "He has never done hard labor or anything for himself but I am always amazed with his capacity to love, the amazing friends he has, and the lengths he goes to for me and his friends. That's why I love him…" Tsukushi blushed deeply at herself. "I guess you can't really judge every person that has money, especially not my friends." She put of the last of her clothes and beamed at him. "Don't you think Haruki?"

AN: Hey guys!! I am so psyched about my reviews even though I only got six in counting, I thought absolutely nobody would like what I wrote but and back to business, you know the drill, the more reviews, faster updates, cause that's how much I love you!! DSC: And Hana Yori Dango is, sadly, not mine, R&R!!

Ch.3

"Well then I mistook some of your friends, my apologies Young mi- I mean Tsukushi, lovely name." Haruki complemented her.

"Thank you, Haruki, I think we're done here, right?" Tsukushi made her way towards the door of the closet.

"Yes, I should get going, I have to prepare for tonight's ball." Haruki informed, also going for the door.

"A ball? What ball? Tsukasa didn't tell me anything about that. Will you be there, Haruki?" Tsukushi asked all at once.

"Ah, well, yes, a ball, in fact two balls…er…the premier ball and the grand ball, and no I will not be there seeing as how I am a butler, I will be enjoying the festivities from the deck, on my break. The premier ball, it celebrates the opening of the resort, then the grand ball, which celebrates the arrival of Master Domyoji and his…beloved." Haruki answered in chronological order.

"Well do you mind company? I'm not accustomed to balls and something always manages to happen to me. Do you think Haruko would mind?"

"Wel-"

"And if you're going to say no to that, then you at least have to attend the ball with me. Who knows? It could be fun. What do you say?"

"I wouldn't be exactly comfortable at a ball either; I would be honored if you would join me on the deck in plastic and chips, instead of marble and caviar."

"You talk as if I enjoy those things, surely you've figured out by now that I am a total misfit among the princes and princesses, duke and duchesses, and kings and queens." Tsukushi took a seat on the bed. "You probably know then I do what's proper etiquette, where the salad fork goes, and what caviar taste like. I heard it wasn't all that good anyway; I'd rather eat salty chip and soda instead to fish eggs and horse pee, being champagne, any day. Don't judge me."

"You really are an odd one, I suppose you spouse will be in search of you. You've been quite a while in here, I should get going myself."

Just then Rui walked in. He took in the sight of her on the bed with her skirt riding up her leg (an unfortunate choice in clothing) and her flustered look at the sight of him. For a minute he was on edge, Haruki noticed this. He quickly regained composure.

"Tsukushi, we're all waiting for you, what happened. Shigeru won't shut up until she sees you. Come to think of it, even then she won't shut her yap, will she?" Rui told her growing annoyed at the thought.

"No, she probably won't. It's nice to see you again Rui." She subconsciously approached him to receive a greeting of some sort, she wasn't sure. She was hoping for a handshake. But instead as eh got closer he impulsively grabbed her into a hug. It wasn't what she was hoping for but just the same, she had missed him, all of them.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey guys

**AN**: Hey guys!! I am so psyched about my reviews even though I only got six in counting, I thought absolutely nobody would like what I wrote but and back to business, you know the drill, the more reviews, faster updates, cause that's how much I love you!! **DSC**: And _Hana Yori Dango_ is, sadly, not mine, R&R!!

**Ch.3**

"Well then I mistook some of your friends, my apologies Young mi- I mean Tsukushi, lovely name." Haruki complemented her.

"Thank you, Haruki, I think we're done here, right?" Tsukushi made her way towards the door of the closet.

"Yes, I should get going, I have to prepare for tonight's ball." Haruki informed, also going for the door.

"A ball? What ball? Tsukasa didn't tell me anything about that. Will you be there, Haruki?" Tsukushi asked all at once.

"Ah, well, yes, a ball, in fact two balls…er…the premier ball and the grand ball, and no I will not be there seeing as how I am a butler, I will be enjoying the festivities from the deck, on my break. The premier ball, it celebrates the opening of the resort, then the grand ball, which celebrates the arrival of Master Domyoji and his…beloved." Haruki answered in chronological order.

"Well do you mind company? I'm not accustomed to balls and something always manages to happen to me. Do you think Haruko would mind?"

"Wel-"

"And if you're going to say no to that, then you atleast have to attend the ball with me. Who knows? It could be fun. What do you say."

"I wouldn't be exactly comfortable at a ball either, I would be honored if you would join me on the deck in plastic and chips, instead of marble and caviar."

"You talk as if I enjoy those things, surely you've figured out by now that I am a total misfit among the princes and princesses, duke and duchesses, heir and heiresses, and kings and queens." Tsukushi took a seat on the bed. "You probably know better then I do what's proper etiquette, where the salad fork goes, and what caviar taste like. I heard it wasn't all that good anyway, I'd rather eat salty chips and soda rather fish eggs and horse pee, being champagne, any day. Don't judge me."

"You really are an odd one, I suppose you spouse will be in search of you. You've been quite a while in here, I should get going myself."

Just then Rui walked in. He took in the sight of her on the bed with her skirt riding up her leg (an unfortunate choice in clothing) and her flustered look at the sight of him. For a minute he was on edge, Haruki noticed this. He quickly regained composure.

"Tsukushi, we're all waiting for you, what happened. Shigeru won't shut up until she sees you. Come to think of it, even then she won't shut her yap, will she?" Rui told her growing annoyed at the thought.

"No, she probably won't. It's nice to see you again Rui." She subconsciously approached him to receive a greeting of some sort, she wasn't sure. She was hoping for a handshake. But instead as he got closer he impulsively grabbed her into a hug. It wasn't what she was hoping for but just the same, she had missed him, all of them.

Rui let go of her so she could bid farewell to Haruki.

"Well Haruki, I guess, until we meet again right? I really should get to my friends and if I know those two, Shigeru and Tsukasa are probably throwing a fit. We have the weirdest friends, don't we Rui?" Tsukushi questioned.

"We certainly do, let's go, Tsukushi." He dragged her out of the door while Haruki watched after them.

Tsukushi arrived at the room along with Rui. Shigeru was the first one to jump out.

"Tsukushi! I've missed you!" Shigeru screamed, squeezing her in a bear hug. Kazuya followed after, pushing Shigeru out of the way.

"Tsukushi! Please tell me that awful man didn't deflower you!" Kazuya begged.

_WHAM!_

Tsukasa had punched Kazuya in the back of his head.

"You meddlesome boy, let go of Tsukushi!" Tsukasa shouted towards Kazuya. Tsukushi thought now would be a good time to take her seat, she sat next to Nishikado. Tsukasa was a bit disappointed that she hadn't sat next to him, after all, he'd saved her a seat.

"So, Makino, what did happen on the boat?" Nishikado questioned. Now everyone was staring, Matsuoka Yuuki who sat next to Nishikado Sojiroh (he was also staring), Aoike Kazuya who looked worried as ever, Todo Shizuka, Hanazawa Rui, Mimasaka Akira, and Ookawahara Shigeru. All were staring awaiting an answer, Tsukushi and Tsukasa immeadiately became uncomfortable, then angry, at Nishikado. They both went for Nishikado simultaneously and knocked him out.

"Mind your own business you perverted snob!!" Tsukushi screamed.

Nishikado flinched in pain while everyone else laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch

Ch.4

An: Hey my lovely, priceless, readers. I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I've been told my chapters aren't exactly long, I thought so too. Not only is my imagination spontaneous and on shortage, but Ima try hard for you guys even with online school and all, which I need to catch up on!! But enjoy, love you!!

DC: Not mine, look at previous notices.

P.S I am behind on school and I chose to do this story in your favor so gotta go I got ten lessons to catch up on not exactly the time to be writing a lovely fanfic!!

"The premier ball will be starting in two hours, ladies and gentlemen." An elegant voice announced over the intercom of the hotel.

"Oh that's right, Tsukushi, we've got to go shopping for gowns and there happens to be an exquisite five-star rated gown boutique just around the corner at Leilani's Plaza. My goodness, Tsukushi the place is so heavenly, she's coming to the ball and she does some of the best flower arrangements around the world, I learned from her. Her sister, Nalani owns the gown shop, lovely designer!" Shigeru exclaimed in one breath. The girl was amazing, really.

_That's right I have to escape before the girls get a hold of me, hopefully Shigeru will give me time to prepare myself._

"Oh yes, Nalani, she's cute, nice kisser too…" Nishikado said.

Yuuki's face phased and she remained abnormally quiet. Nishikado in realization quickly reached for her, intending to comfort her but instead received the cold shoulder. He was immediately remorseful.

"Horrible flirt…" Tsukushi muttered under her breath remaining aware of Yuuki's feeling towards the playboy.

"Tsukushi, I suppose we should be leaving now, the boys have tailors to meet and we've already booked Nalani for us ladies, including you and Yuuki of course. And we should go together so we see to it that we don't get lost in the ridiculously huge hotel, don't you think?"

_Ah, it looks like my lucks run out! What am I gonna do? I have to think of something fast! Perhaps I have no choice but to go…this is quite depressing._

"Yes, of course, I'll join you Shizuka-senpai." Tsukushi stood and followed the rest of the ladies out of the room.

"Oh goodness, gracious me, I wonder what Nalani has dreamt up for us now!" Sakurako exclaimed appearing out of the blue.

"Eh!? Sakurako-chan I didn't know you were here?" Shigeru said questioning her presence.

"Oh course I'm here, you dim-witted girl, anywhere Doumyouji-kun is I am!" Sakurako lied.

"Hey, don't address Tsukushi's beloved so affectionately. Besides…he was more mine then he was ever yours, were you ever engaged to him." Shigeru commented pointedly. Sakurako dismissed the subject grumpily and joined the group along side Shizuka, who wasn't at all to found of her for trying to hurt Tsukushi. Shigeru hadn't noticed at the time but the subject was a bit touchy. "Tsukushi I hope you understand, I didn't mean to open up old wounds but I wasn't going to let that girl upstage me or out mouth me, I have the biggest mouth and you and I both know that!" Shigeru said in a false fit attempting to make Tsukushi smile, she did, they both did after a bit. Sakurako turned back to see them giggling afterwards and decided to ignore it, nothing would come out of it but trouble.

The hotel certainly was big, Tsukushi could have sworn they had spent about all eternity making their way to the exit when she thought she heard a _"swish" _sound of a mop. She looked in the opposite direction she was heading to see Haruki staring at her.

He motioned a hello towards and was about to resume his work when he saw her make a troubled face.

_It must be about the ball, she was right when she said she wasn't accustomed to partaking in the other half's life. Any other girl here would be thrilled to be getting the hair done and have servant doll them up for the ball just to meet that scum bag, Tsukasa, who is taking of advantage of Ms. Tsukushi. Maybe I can get the darling out._ Haruki motioned for Tsukushi to come over, her friends were so involved in their talk about the ball they would know if she had gone or not.

Tsukushi contemplated what he was saying and eventually got it as the were approaching the end of the hallway where she saw Haruki she quickly strutted to the side, behind to the wall as to avoid being seen by her gal friends.

"Oh goodness Haruki, you're genius!" Tsukushi exclaimed, exasperated at the thought of getting caught.

"Well mi-Tsukushi, what you just performed was quite easy; I guess we are to hide in the boiler room or basement until the event."

"I suppose, is it quite fun down there, I bet it is…compared to here anyway." Tsukushi made a long face.

"I bet you miss him don't you."

"Who is the 'him' you are referring to?"

"Your fiancé, of course!"

"My fiancé! Who in the world told you that? He is no such thing!"

"Ah, I'm sorry; Mrs. Tsubaki apparently fibbed to the whole hotel staff that you both were to be married." Haruki said laughing now.

_Oh gosh...what a gorgeous face, it's amazing how much boys transform when they laugh._

"Well if you ask me she should have told that 'little' fib to all the ladies temporarily residing here, either way I am in no way engaged to that oaf of a boyfriend."

_That's good to hear._ "Jealous are we?" Haruki asked her.

"Jealous? Me? Of course not. Who in the right mind would want that oaf for any form of a partner?"

"You, apparently." Haruki responded laughing at her every sudden impulsive dialog.

"Oh you think you're funny? Just what exactly do you know?" Tsukushi teased. By now they had reached the bottom deck about few members of he crew, staff, and servants were having drinks dancing, or joking around. And would you guess? The butts of their jokes were none but the people residing here.

"Haruki! Brought yourself a pretty woman, have you?" A half-drunken friend of Haruki's friend said. "My lady, I be Anakoni, you may call me Anathony if you like. I don't recon' you from any of these parts, who ya be-" Anakoni hiccupped just then.

"Makino, Tsukushi, pleased to meet you. You and your friends look like you're having a good 'ol time, like you're really enjoying yourselves.

"That we are!" He screamed facing his mates and they hollered, shouted, and yelled in response.

"Gosh Anakoni, you've really done it haven't you, to the point you're speaking in pirate to my guest, really, you had better not get a hang over in our room, I'm warning you, Anakoni." Haruki scolded.

"Yeah whatever, your sister is still tending to those oafs up there, she's really got it for the Yoshi and Micky guy, hasn't she?" Anakoni said in response.

"You don't suppose he means Doumyouji and Mimasaka, do you?" Tsukushi said a bit troubled.

"Oh yeah, those two. You a fan, girly?" Anakoni questioned

"No." Tsukushi replied. "Not at all."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

AN: So behind on school, but I'd rather write then do boring classes all day, some nerd I am!! Anyway, new, CH.5. It sounds like you guys are getting some ideas what might happen…you never know…

DC: Refer to previous chapters for disclaimer.

Remember my lovely readers, the more reviews, the faster I update.

"You never told me your sister was in love with half of the F4, Haruki." Tsukushi said after the awkard quietness that had placed itself between them while they were walking to bench.

"I suppose the ball has started about now, she must be tending to people there. Anyway it wasn't important, she's unreasonable. But if it makes you feel any better, she's not all that insanely in love with your 'fiancé'."

"Really, Haruki, that makes me feel so much better." Tsukushi replied getting touchy now.

"You really are madly in love with that guy aren't you?" Haruki questioned.

Tsukushi was more than ready to protest but she knew it was the truth, why bother. "I guess I do… a lot."

Tsukushi didn't know it but Haruki was quite upset hearing these words.

_What's so great about that guy, I'm best for her. He has no idea about the world we live in. Let him stay in his own dang world while Tsukushi and I continue living in ours…we understand best, she'll understand she can't stay with him forever. I have to make her see that, she can't be hurt by that vulgar idiot._

"Haurki, are you okay? You seem a little tense…and lost." Tsukushi asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thirsty?"

**The Premiere Ball**

The room had a certain atmosphere, to each their own, it was all familiar to every single one of them. The maids and servants saw it as another get together for the princes and princesses while they stared wishing the had what their employers obtained. The wealthy dukes saw it as one of the many chances to harass the maids, snag even more money and possibly find a rich, young, and sexy fiancé in the process. The endowed heiresses saw it a chance to grab a rich, juicy, one at the top of his game, like the currently pissed Doumyoji.

He along with the rest of his friends had entered the multi-atmosphered room. All eyes were on them, girls giggled in whispered young men stared in awe and admiration. Doumyoji contained his growl…of course.

Everyone continued to mingle with each other, the servants began catering, and the orchestra played a light tune.

Doumyoji turned to his friends who were already beginning to make their selves comfortable, no matter how impossible it seemed. "I can't believe she isn't here. You girls were the last one to see her, where did she go? Who know if she is lost." Doumyoji accused in rage.

Sojiroh placed his protectively around Yuuki. "Did it eve cross your mind that maybe she didn't want to be here?" Sojiroh said in Yuuki's defense. Yuuki simply and quietly shook him off and went to the ordeves table grabbed something and took her seat quietly next to the band. It's seemed that she was still sensitive to Sojiroh's playing with other girls. He and Nalani had even given each other _looks_ that inquired about their past relationship. She had seen the _looks_ the looks though Sojiroh thought she hadn't. She wasn't sure which one, but someone definitely wanted to rekindle that flame they once had. It must've been good, because Nalani was very sure of herself. For now Yuuki just wanted to enjoy the somewhat melancholy soft tune of the band.

Sojiroh stared after Yuuki. TO him she was so pretty. The put that sometimes appeared on her face, her cream-like skin, the natural luscious pink lips, her slender hands,…her innocence. He knew what he said had upset her, he wished he could've taken the remark back, and the other women, anything if it would make her happy. If she could make him think like this, a way of thinking he never came across, she must be worth it.

Doumyoji walked away from the group and approached the liquor table. He changed his mind thinking that something might go wrong and that drinking was more Akira and Sojiroh's occupation. Tsukushi was on his mind. He had known that she wouldn't want to come, that was why he made it his top priority to make sure sure didn't find out until it was absolutely necessary. He didn't like being at these things either but sometimes his life depended on it, other than Tsukushi and the F4, this was just another way of life for him, but it was so much more tolerable when Tsukushi was there with him. He was sure she would've looked great in her dress. He remembered his conversation with Nalani on the boat before he went to go sneak up on Tsukush's massage.

"_Hello, may I speak to Nalani." Tsukasa had told the secretary._

"_I'm sorry sir Nalani's busy at the moment, would you call us at another time?"_

"_Nalani's probably avoiding calls, I guess I have no choice, sure."_

"_Your name, if you would, sir?" The secretary asked, she sounded comfortable, Nalani probably hadn't made her cry yet._

"_Doumyoji Tsukasa, tell her to call me back as soon as possible." Tsukasa responded_

_No response_

"_Excuse me, Miss?" Tsukasa said concerned_

"_Oh my, yes, I'm sorry, I'm here, and you're here! Oh my, oh my, I'm very sure Ms. Nalani can make time for you, Sir excuse me for just one moment._

"_Ok?" Tsukasa said surprised by the girl's reaction…another fan, probably. Shit, had he dialed the private number? He remembered it was the boats public phone. Seconds later he heard the secretary screaming. "Ms. Nalani, ma'am, Mr. Doumyoji request that you pick up the phone!" she had hollered. Seconds later he heard her heavy breathing, the girl must've run all the way to Nalani's office forgetting that she had a phone next to her. She must've needed time to recuperate. _

"_I'll transfer you to her right this minute." The exasperated secretary said._

"_Doumyoji, sweetie, ready to take me?" Nalani's baby-like voice said over the phone._

"_Nalani, will you put your head in the business, you horny slut?!" Tsukasa replied to her comment._

"_That's alright, cutie pie, I'm only interested in Sojiroh anyway, he hasn't got himself a girlfriend has he, 'cause even though he doesn't know it, he's got a commitment to me." Nalani commented once more, sometimes it seemed like she was serious about Sojiroh, too bad she didn't know that Sojiroh was infatuated with Yuuki, he wasn't going to be the one to tell Nalani that especially since he needed something from her at the moment._

"_Listen, Nalani, no jokes, I need a dress, open back, open front, two slits."_

"_Where?"_

"_Down the front and down one thigh."_

"_Wow, pulling out all the stops, Mr. Sexy, I hope this isn't for your mother, I mean she gave birth to such lovely humans but she isn't really a sight for sore eyes."_

"_Of course it's not for my mother you dim-witted designer."_

"_Then may I ask who it's for? Has my sweetie got himself a special lady? No matter she can't be any cuter then me, and certainly not as endowed."_

"_Can it be done, Nalani?"_

"_Of course it can cupcake, oh just a moment." Nalani pulled her head away from the phone and hollered "Kima! Get me one dozen cupcake cakes from Ari! Half chocolate, half vanilla, one of each cream filled, have the cream be whipped, not stirred, have half of the halves be either white or pink iced, the creams ones…well make it…it'll have to be..off white! Ari knows how to do the make sure she puts a lot of egg white in there, and no salt, tell her to use a better tasting alternative and sprinkles, I want the opposite colored sprinkles to be on the opposite colored icing and just have the off white ones same colored sprinkles and…that's it, oh wait! A milkshake too! And Kima, if those cupcakes aren't the way I want them you can just stay over there and stuff your face!" Nalani odered. Doumyoji had heard all of it. "Hey pumpkin, sorry for bein' so loud, isn't great that I went on a diet?"_

"_You're never gonna keep a secretary are you?" Doumyoji asked he wanted to comment a lot more but decided it would be best not to. "So, the dress?"_

"_What color?" Nalani asked._

"_Surprise me."_

"_Yes, darling, it can be done, I'll just need the measurements, bust butt, waist, and hips."_

_Doumyoji almost had a nose bleed right then and there._

"_Darling?..." Nalani said in confusion._

Doumyoji had been excited since then, the dress was still available and the ball tomorrow was what really counted, he would make sure she came then. Until then the ball didn't matter to him, he decided to leave just before a couple of ladies could approach him.

Doumyoji made it back to he and Tsukushi's room. He was exhausted and wanted to find Tsukushi, he decided he would change before he did it, he pushed open the grand doors and looked to find and surprised Tsukushi looking through pictures of their boat trip.

Tsukushi stared up at him, his face seem to be expressing anger. "Wh-" She started before he rushed towards her and rammed her into the far end of the couch. His head was on the crook of her neck and his breath heavy and burning her skin.

It was making her hot and bothered.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch

**Ch.6**

**AN:** I really need to do my school work, summer is going by so fast and you people make me so nervous with your reviews, but keep on reviewing!! I just hope I'm doing a good job this is the first time…I think…that my writing has been exposed to a huge audience, possibly world wide, so no pressure…

**DC:** Refer to previous chapters (most likely the first) for reference regarding the disclaimer. Remember the more reviews the more updates, I do take what you guys have to say into consideration and I love getting feedback, keep that in mind, I don't think they get any more enthusiastic then me!! XD

Oh!! I'm also requesting names for my chapters instead of chapter 1, 2, 3, and such so submit ideas!! Really…I don't pay attention to my stories so I wouldn't know, every time I have to write a new chapter I have to read the last one 'cause I forgot what happened, but I know what happened in the last chapter 'cause it made me extremely nervous about writing this one and now I'm just…rambling… XD

Tsukushi didn't dare squirm one bit under Tsukasa touch, it seemed that he was tense and she wait until he calmed down before he did anything tense.

Tsukasa wrapped his arms around her waist before he asked her. "Where were you?" His anger seemed to have vanished.

"I was…" Tsukushi carefully picked her words. "…exploring the hotel."

"Exploring the hotel?" Tsukasa asked in disbelief. "Everyone was looking for you; I was going to hire a massive search party if Rui hadn't convinced me otherwise."

"Honestly Tsukasa, being in your position I know why you might worry, stuff like this has happened before but a search is absolutely unnecessary. "

"You should have gone to the ball!"

"Who would want to go to a ball full of snoots who think they are so extravagant, other then Yuuki, Shigeru, and Shizuka, of course?"

His face looked defeated. "I guess he knew better then me as to what you were doing with your time. I should've known you wouldn't want to go to the ball but everything would've turned out alright if both you and I were there. If you has told me in the first place, we could've done something else, you stupid woman."

"Who are you calling stupid?!" Tsukushi yelled in response.

"It looked like you were plotting when Shizuka told you that you had to leave for fitting, you…" He trailed off, thinking to himself. "…You knew." He said thinking at loud this time. "Who told you and do you honestly expect me to believe that you were exploring the hotel'? Out with it" He pursued.

"Well the butler, Haruki told me. He assumed hat I knew about it already. He didn't have anything planned for tonight except to hang out with his friends and horse play and I asked him if I could join and he replied yes." Tsukushi looked down worried that Tsukasa might be mad; she knew his wrath could kill.

He was mad.

Surprisingly he retained his anger to some extent.

"That butler, he's going to be troublesome."

"What do you mean?"

He didn't answer the question. _So he was looking at Tsukushi, I can't fire him; Tsukushi has already made friends with him. It would make her upset. Dang!!_

"Tsukasa?"

"Tsukushi, how about you stay away from that guy?"

"Why? He hasn't done anything wrong."

_Yeah, not yet…_

"So now, we've missed a generous portion of the day together all because you think you're sneaky."

"Well, I got away from you didn't I?"

"I'll see to it that it doesn't happen again."

"You do that, now Tsukasa, are you going to speak into my neck any longer? I suppose it is red by now?"

"Yes it is, the color is…pretty" He said for lack of a better word "…Against your skin." He was completely enthralled in her skin, his arms wrapped tighter around her waist.

**The Premiere Ball**

Yuuki was still upset, she sat there looking pitiful. She had finished or rather thrown away what she more or less planned on eating and moved deeper into what was occupying her mind.

"_Nalani never fails to keep her shop in tip top shape! Oh my! Is that Armani, she women has got simply everything!" Sakurako exclaimed in delight. Sure, everyone was impressed, the first time, it was all usual to them now, so they simply ignored Sakurako's fit over the boutique. Yuuki had kept her delight for the beautifully colored silk gowns inside as she let go of her grasp on Sojiroh to follow the girls._

_Nalani had appeared before the girls when Yuuki had arrived._

"_Ladies, oh my, so many measurements so little time but then again the party doesn't start until we get there. We basically have all the time we want, you all look so skinny, I've been dieting myself, ten pounds gone in a week! Sojiroh is going to fall in love with me all over again." Nalani talked on. Yuuki froze again, she had forgotten Nalani was Sojhiroh's ex. Apparently Nalani was intent on getting him back._

_Shizuka noticed Yuuki's hostility and offered her a warm smile. She knew Nalani had yet to loose a pound, more like gaining by the minute, her metabolism had definitely decreased. She was exceptionally chubby but not so much that she was ugly, but her curves weren't soft, beautiful, or appreciative. Because of her increase in weight, her clothing style had definitely changed, still fashionable but not the usual extravagant. Ari had mentioned that Nalani was considering liposuction. Her face was still beautiful, strong, and distinct, her hair was cut shorter, her nails manicured as always and she looked very good for someone who couldn't manage what they ate._

_Yuuki had decided to let it go, she trusted that Sojiroh could be faithful, she hoped that no one would mention their relationship while they were here though._

"_Ok, Shizuka you told me your measurements before hand so I've picked out some dresses for you. Shigeru, your estimated dresses are in your fitting room and your measurement will take about two minutes, Sakurako and Yuuki, your measurements will take two minutes as well and then I'll pick out dresses._

_Nalani hadn't acquired hostility towards Yuuki yet because she did not know of her position towards Sojiroh._

"_Well everyone, I'm off to do some chit chat with old friends, try on your dresses and I'll be back."_

_**The Men's Fitting Room**_

"_Nalani isn't this shirt a bit tight?" Akira questioned._

"_Oh, I guess you caught me, darling, but you don't look bad, the appropriate attire is to your right." Nalani said._

_Nalani had tended to Sojiroh and Tsukasa first, they were ready. Sojiroh was staring at Yuuki through the glass slides at the very far end of the store. Deep green suited Yuuki well. The dress was a halter dress that had a deep v neck showing cleavage he never knew she had. She was leaving now, going back to the fitting room to put the shoes on and apply make-up, not that she needed any, the artist was smart he would make sure to keep it natural._

"_Sojiroh, sweetheart, you seem distracted?" Nalani commented snaking behind him and wrapping her hand around his waist as to turn him around so she could put his hands in the same positions as hers._

"_Like my dress, it's in honor of you." She batted her eyelashes at him._

_Yuuki was watching by now and she was the only one to know._

"_Nalani, I thought we were past this." He said attempting to turn away. His attempt was futile, Nalani pressed closer and her plump body molded around his. He felt wrong; if it wasn't Yuuki it was just…_

"_Sojiroh, you know you don't think like that, it was good…" Nalani pressed even closer in a suggestive manner._

_Yuuki has seen enough, Sojiroh didn't seem ready to let go and she wasn't ready to cry. Sojiroh and she just weren't going to work out it seemed…_

Since that time, Yuuki had been as far away from Sojiroh as possible. Sojiroh seemed depressed and yet annoyed with Nalani. Nalani was absolutely happy she had Sojiroh for herself. Yuuki continued to sit in the group of empty chairs but for one or two people by the band. She could Nalani jabber on and on about Sojiroh and herself. She didn't notice on of the band members approach her.

He was a middle age man; one or two wrinkles and he had a smile small on his face.

"Alone?" He asked. Pride did not really matter at this point; she decided to answer him truthfully.

"You don't look so happy, what's the matter?" He took a seat beside her, still smiling.

"Love has got me in its tight, suffocating, torturous, grasp."

"I see, complicated thing, love is. It was always like that with Irene, I never knew what was going on with her, what she wanted from me or how I could make her happy."

"Irene? Is she your wife?"

"Yes, she is so beautiful, other men and one or two women flirting with her constantly, I couldn't be sure she wanted me, but the look in her eyes. You could read her like a book, the way she looked at me, she could tell I was special, she was just asking for trust. When I gave her that it made her happy, plus she's lovely in the bed."

Yuuki internally cringed at the thought of the person and that opposite end of her conversation getting "freaky"/physical.

"Love is very complicated, comes with lots of stuff, trust, faith, loyalty, and more. One step at a time, one step at a time, you'll get there." He looked past her shoulder. Yuuki looked puzzled but didn't follow his eyes for fear of meeting Sojiroh's. "He…He's looking at me with the look of a murderer, he must think we're flirting, that would be nice but Irene is waiting for me.' He stood up and took Yuuki's hand. "He is absolutely lovesick for you; I can see it in his eyes." The man winked and kissed Yuuki's hand. "Thank you for listening to my music, next time I see you, I'll prepare something nicer." Just like that, he left.

Sojiroh had been watching the whole time, Yuuki hadn't noticed but the old man passed him a wink, it infuriated him further. Yuuki was supposed to be his girlfriend, what was she doing flirting with a middle aged man? Nalani was still trying to Sojiroh to notice her.

"And you wouldn't believe what Ari told me-" Nalani was still talking.

The mean had kissed Yuuki's hand, Yuuki looked charmed. _Why him? She's been avoiding me all this time yet she strikes up a conversation with HIM?_

"Sojiroh, darling?" Nalani addressed him when she found he seemed out of it.

"What?" He replied coldly.

"Don't be like that." Nalani grabbed his arm. "Let's go up to your room." She smiled suggestively and tugged at his extremity. He wasn't even in the least bit tempted, we was to engrossed in Yuuki who at the moment has gotten up to leave. Sojiroh stepped forward to go after but was held back by Nalani's insistent tugging.

Nalani was staring at Sojiroh he seemed preoccupied. _My Sojiroh is not the type to pass on my tempting offer, I wonder if he's got himself a girl?_ Nalani looked over to see Sojiroh's preoccupation. _Yuuki?_ Nalani remembered her as the girl in the boutique, she hadn't paid much attention to her thinking that she didn't need to. _It can't be that girl, desperate Sakurako already told me she was but a mere commoner._

"Sojiroh, come on." Nalani's voice seemed a bit anxious now.

"Nalani, what ever it is, not now." He shrugged her off to follow Yuuki who was well ahead of him.

Yuuki had approached the elevator fed up with the night already, she figured Tsukasa had more than likely found Tsukushi by now, she would talk to her tomorrow. The elevator doors opened and Yuuki stepped forward.

"Yuuki!" Sojiroh was running after, something he rarely did, running after a girl.

Yuuki hurried and pressed all the buttons looking for ones that would close the doors, when she had found it Sojiroh has gotten half of his body in and the doors reopened to let him in and then closed up.

"Sojiroh I don't have time to talk." Yuuki said dejected that she hadn't gotten away from him.

"Actually since you pressed all those buttons, you've got quite a bit of time considering we live on the second to top floor (Top floor was penthouse where Tsukasa and Tsukushi dwelled)and this is a fifty floor building, darling." He smug smile lessened when he saw that Yuuki looked defeated. "So who was that you were talking to." The memory had him angry again. The elevator dinged signaling the had reached the fifth floor. The doors opened and three drunks were waiting on the other side. "Sorry this elevator is private!" Sojiroh said and closed the doors.

"What of it? It's not your business and another thing, I don't think what I'm doing with other men is your top priority, it's more like what _you're_ doing with other _women_." The elevator dinged signaling the twelfth floor.

"What _other women_?" He asked in disgust. "I haven't done anything." The elevator dinged for the twentieth floor and the doors opened. Yuuki looked towards them.

"Of course you haven't, well Sojiroh if it makes you feel better I haven't done anything with that man, he doesn't like me! You don't like me! I'm simply not good enough!" Yuuki hollered and went out the doors just before they closed.

"You're going to walk twenty nine floors?!" Sojiroh hollered to the doors.

**AN**: Gah!! Don't call me a coward, I decided to put the potential lemon off, you probably don't know it but my mother was a computer programmer and my father builds computers if they wanted to get into my stuff I probably wouldn't be able to hold them off…or lie, because I'm no good at lying…it's good but bad, I always tell my mother when I did something wrong, but she never appreciates it, oh well…maybe the lemon will come soon and when that time does come I'm gonna go crazy deleting all the freakin' evidence!!

**Serenity**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch.7**

**AN**: Forgive me!!! I love you all and looky!!! I updated. I'm trying to finish up online school so you guys can get more updates. I promise I will keep up with this story, By the way if you guys have and suggestions, request, or anything else like that, let me know. After all I didn't update for a long time but I updated.

**DS**: Yeah, yeah… -_- …Refer to previous chapters, more like chapter one. I've been writing a long time, that's probably why this thing is not as long as it usually is.

Yuuki actually had not gone to she and Sojiroh's room but instead to the elevator across the hall and pressed the button that led to the penthouse.

**Back in T & T's Room**

"Tsukasa I really don't think this is a good idea, you know I'm really tired, we should just go to bed." Tsukushi stammered.

"I was thinking the same thing." Tsukasa said. Before Tsukushi could react he had hauled her up in a bride's hold and proceeded to the bedroom until the bell sounded. Tsukasa sighed in exasperation, put Tsukushi down and went to go press the intercom button to see who it was.

"What do you want?" Tsukasa rudely asked through he intercom.

"Tsukasa?" It was Yuuki's voice. "Did you find Tsukushi yet?" Tsukushi reacted quickly at the sound of Yuuki's worried voice.

"Oh ye-" Tsukasa started before Tsukushi interjected.

"Yuuki! Oh, Yuuki, I'm sorry for worrying you but I'm here." Tsukushi reassured Yuuki through the intercom. "Well don't just stand there you big oaf, let her in." she commanded Tsukasa.

Tsukasa reluctantly pressed the combination in the number pad to open the door.

"Man, we always get interrupted." Tsukasa said as he finished pressing in the combination. On the other hand Tsukushi couldn't have been more thankful, Yuuki seemed to have impeccable timing. Yuuki soon entered through the door. As soon as she saw Tsukushi her eyes lit up.

"Oh, Tsukushi we were so worried about you." Yuuki said squishing her best friend in a hug.

"Well I just needed to get out for a bit, don't worry, nothing happened. My detour was fun anyway." Tsukushi told Yuuki who looked puzzled.

"What kind of fun?" Tsukasa asked, glaring at her behind Yuuki. Tsukushi shook off the question with a shaky laugh.

"Yuuki let's sit, tell me about the ball. They way you're dressed I can guess you attracted a lot of attention." Tsukushi complimented a now sullen looking Yuuki.

"Actually is wasn't so much like that. I just-" Yuuki suddenly stopped in the middle of dialogue to turn and look at Tsukasa.

"What?" he asked in surprise.

Tsukushi then looked at him too.

"What?"

"Tsukasa this is girl talk, we could use some privacy, go to sleep or something or take a COLD shower." Tsukushi hinted. Tsukasa went to bed with a grunt toward Tsukushi.

"Sorry about that, so what happened? For a person who went to a ball, you don't look so happy." Tsukushi noticed. Yuuki explained everything about Nalani's and Sojiroh's past, about what happened at the store, how pretty and clingy Nalani was, and about how she though herself to be no much match.

"So now I'm upset with Sojiroh. Tsukushi, sometimes I feel like I can see it in his eyes, that he still likes her. I mean, maybe Nalani's more appealing than me, I'm practically still a virgin and you know how much experience Sojiroh has. Maybe I just don't appeal to him anymore." Yuuki informed her, dejected. At the moment Tsukushi could kill, and maybe she would.

"Yuuki it's not use having these pent up feelings over a player like him. Maybe me or one of the other girls can introduce you to someone great." That gave Tsukushi an idea. "You deserve someone better. You know, when it comes to love I'm not saying that rich people are favorable but I bet there are tons of single bachelors here. And if that doesn't work out, this is Hawaii, there's gotta be someone here that's destined for you. I mean I know it's a long way from home but maybe there's something here for you, something that won't make you cry." Yuuki looked at Tsukushi like she was demented. "It's settled we'll go tomorrow, maybe Tsukasa could come for protection." Then Tsukushi thought back to the last time they had went out with Yuuki and her boyfriend. "Or maybe not, so how do you feel about it Yuuki?"

"Well Tsukushi, I have a feeling you won't let me down." Yuuki was now inspired by Tsukushi determination meant solely for her. Tsukushi grinned. Later after she and Yuuki talked a bit more she saw Yuuki to the door.

"Oh that's right, you and Sojiroh are fighting. Do you want to sleep here? I mena we only have one bed but I could pull out the futon for you. And we have this unbelievably comfortable sofa bed."

"You're right, I hadn't even thought about it myself. But there is a spare hotel room downstairs. Don't you and Tsukasa have something planned."

"No way! That oversized bear is probably knocked out by now."

"Well that's understandable. He was the most worried when he found out you were gone. He wasn't happy the whole time at the ball, or what little time he did spend there. Absolutely no one could approach him." Tsukushi hadn't given thought to that when she had left. The oaf did have something on his mind besides "pervetedness".

"Either way. Don't worry about that idiot. Sofa bed?" Yuuki was reltuctant to impose but she didn't want to be alone and she didn't want to be with Sojiroh. Now that she thought about it he was probably in Nalani's room.

"Sofa bed." Tsukushi and Yuuki had helped eachother get the sofa bed ready. They said good night to each other and were ready to part when Yuuki said something.

"Thanks Tsukushi, I'm really looking forward to tomorrow." Tsukushi smiled sleepily and went to bed.

Tsukushi went into she and Tsukasa's ridiculously big room dimly lit by the chandelier. _Honestly, who puts a chandelier in a bed room?_ Tsukushi thought to herself. She disregarded her own question, turned out the lights and went to sleep next to Tsukasa. He stirred when she had gotten settled and wrapped his arms around her.

"What took you so long?" Tsukasa complained sleepily.

"Don't whine, I told you to take a cold shower." Tsukushi told him, caressing his hand on her waist. Tsukasa replied only with a grunt. "Yuuki needed some comfort in the area of love. Not every girl has someone like you," she turned to kiss his nose "idiot."

"I love you." He told her, his face back in her neck again.

"Crazy as it is, I love you too, Tsukasa." Tsukushi pushed closer against the oversized bear, she realized then it wasn't such a bad metaphor or insult, and her oversized bear snuggled deeper into the skin of her nape. They drifted off into a peaceful warm sleep.

Sojiroh's Room

Sojiroh had gotten to the room before Yuuki had gotten to Tsukushi and Tsukasa's penthouse. He had been looking for her. Exasperated from being so worried he collapsed on the bed and tried to relax himself until he heard the door creak open.

"Yuuki?" He asked deeply hoping it was her.

The door suddenly burst open.

"That girl sleeps in here!" Nalani shouted, outraged. Nalani had lost her element of surprise, she meant to come into the room quietly but once she heard the girl's name she couldn't control herself. She couldn't fathom why Sojiroh was so indifferent with everyone besides her, that Yuuki girl. The girl who could possibly steal Sojiroh from her. Seeing it wasn't Yuuki Sojiroh groaned in exhaustion.

"What do you want Nalani, I don't have the time."

"What are you talking about Soji-baby?" Nalani invited herself into the room and onto his bed. "You always had time for me before."

"Well this isn't like before, I clearly explained to you it's over. As a matter of fact you're the cause of a very distressing problem right now so I would appreciate it if you left before it gets any bigger."

"You have to carry me out before I move an inch, Sojiroh. I can't believe you're still worry about _that girl_. She isn't anything compared to me." Nalani complained. "I even changed for you." Sojiroh hadn't noticed but Nalani was almost half naked, her dress was shorter than before, the V-neck was impossibly deep, she was wearing ridiculously huge platforms she mocked height, and an enormous pink boa.

"Yeah, you did change, you look ridiculous…you look tacky, I thought you had better taste then that." Nalani's jaw dropped. "Any how, about that having to carry you out thing, you may have gotten a bit "plump" but if that's the case I'd be glad to carry you out of here." Sojiroh tried to sweep Nalani off her feet and carry her to the door but she fought back making them both tip over and Nalani landed on Sojiroh.

"I was almost there Nalan-" Sojiroh was surprised to see her face looking towards the door. To Sojiroh's horror Yuuki was standing at the door. Sojiroh realized what he said and tried to respond to the situation quickly but it wasn't long before Yuuki whispered what she had to say.

"I came here to get some clothes and I get to see this, just my luck. I'm osrry I interrupted." Yuuki backed out she didn't even want to be in the same room with them. She turned her back on them. Proceeded to walk out and then paused. She turned and looked Sojiroh straight in his eyes, tears and all. Sojiroh was surprised to see that as he gazed back it was as if he could see into her very soul. She started again. "Once a player," she took a deep breath and tears streamed down her face "always a player." She ran to the penthouse once more leaving Sojiroh heart broken on the bed.


End file.
